


Bitter

by xMeg



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Rape, Teen Pregnancy, Vomit, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMeg/pseuds/xMeg
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu, the girl who seems to have it all is unhappy, she has beautiful looks, best friends who love her and a promising future, but that was all about to be torn away from her by a familiar face on one fateful evening. Broken and with a heavy burden on her shoulders, Kaede struggles to come to terms with what has happened to her and it is up to her close friends to comfort her through the tough decisions she is about to face.





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> //this is kinda a vent(?) I'm sorry its a bit different to what i usually write. I keep having a reoccuring dream about this scenario based on my own experiences and i had to post it here in written form.

Kaede sat looking at her piano keys, usually the song would pop right into her head, she could play by ear and read sheet music, there was no need to prepare a song because she’d know the whole thing just by scanning through it once, but this time the notes would not come into her head, she couldn’t hear the distant playing like she usually would, instead there were other thoughts occupying her brain. 

“Kaede?” called a voice to her left softly, she didn’t reply but just carried on looking at the piano, A hand touched her arm and she flinched, this got her out of the trance that she seemed to be in, she looked to her left to see her friend Shuichi Saihara sitting looking at her with a worried expression on his face “Hey is everything okay?” Kaede blinked a few times before smiling up at him. 

“A-Ah yeah!” she said, her voice nervous “Sorry I was just_” she was cut off by another voice coming from the right of her, this voice was cheeky in tone and nature. 

“that was a lie” the voice said, she looked up to see Kokichi Oma, Shuichi’s boyfriend, standing there with a smile on his face “You’ve got something on your mind haven’t you?” Kaede looked at him, her eyes were still wracked with nerves, her skin even appeared slightly pale, she smiled. 

“N-No I promise I’m fine” she looked at Shuichi “Lets begin your piano lesson shall we?” Shuichi smiled and Kokichi went back to reading his book on the floor, melodic music suddenly filled the practice space, the unmistakable sound of clair de lune, Kaede’s favourite song was playing through the air, people in the halls would stop to hear the beautiful song, with the occasional bum note on Shuichi’s end, but Kaede didn’t mind; she loved teaching Shuichi, she believed he really had the skill to play piano. The two played together; occasionally looking up from the keys to share a look. The song was so beautiful that Kokichi couldn’t focus on reading, he sat looking at the two best friends, who played their cares away, the sight was so beautiful and the sounds so breathtaking that their classmates and other people from different classes had started to file in quietly to listen closer causing the room to erupt in cheers once the song was over, Kaede and Shuichi smiled lovingly at each other before standing up and bowing, everyone congratulated the pair on their music and left the room, Kaede’s smile faded quickly though when her boyfriend Rantaro Amami came over and put his hand on her shoulder. 

Rantaro moved her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek, she didn’t smile she looked at the floor, shuichi saw this and found that to be quite odd but he stayed silent; Rantaro giggled softly and pulled Kaede closer to his side. 

“Wow babe” he said, gripping her, her face began to go pale again “You guys smashed that! You’ve really taught Shuichi well!” Shuichi giggled nervously as he could tell that for some reason Kaede appeared to be uncomfortable. 

“I-I have a great teacher!” he said, Rantaro smiled, he pulled Kaede even closer to his side and shook her a little bit which shuichi could tell she didn’t appreciate. 

“Yeah my K-angel is a true princess” Rantaro said lovingly “I love her so much” he kissed her on the head, Keade looked at Shuichi and then down at the floor, there was something on her mind for sure, Kokichi was definitely right about her saying she was okay being a lie “well anyway, we should get back to the dorms, It’s getting late” Kaede nodded almost robotically. Shuichi silently gasped at how sad she looked as Rantaro waved goodbye and lead her out of the room. 

Kokichi closed his book and walked over to Shuichi, hugging him from behind, he stood next to his lover and noticed him deep in thought.

“What’s wrong Shuichi?” Kokichi asked tenderly “you played really well ya know?” Shuichi shook his head and looked at Kokichi, his eyes deep with worry. 

“n-no I’m not bothered about my piano playing.. Something is wrong with Kaede..” he looked at the floor “I just don’t know what..” Kokichi rested his head on Shuichi’s arm comfortingly. 

“Yeah I noticed too, she’s a girl, girls are complex , she probably doesn’t even know what’s wrong” Kokichi replied, Shuichi nodded but not in agreeance, he knew there had to be more to it than just girl problems, Kaede wasn’t the sad type, she had faith in everything even when she was sad, she’d tell herself that it was going to be okay and she’d smile again, but it seemed to shuichi that this time it was different, the sparkle was gone from her eyes even during their piano session he could still tell she wasn’t feeling herself.

“Hmm… Well it’s getting late, we should head to bed or we won’t get up for class” Shuichi replied, still thinking about Kaede, he took Kokichi’s hand, turned off the lights and walked back to the dorms, once he got to Kokichi’s door, he kissed his boyfriend softly and the pair smiled at each other before Shuichi made his way back, he walked past Kaede’s room, he wanted to knock to see If she was okay but it was late and he couldn’t hear anything moving inside so she was probably asleep or in Rantaro’s room. He didn’t want to disturb her or them, so he continued on to his room. 

In the morning, everyone was awoken by Principle Monokuma’s morning announcement, shuichi got up and checked his phone, as usual he had a bunch of selfies from Kokichi with soppy messages attached which made him smile, he got up and put his clothes on, brushed his teeth and combed his hair before leaving to go and get Kokichi so they could go and get breakfast together, he knocked on Kokichi’s door and out came a bright eyed purple haired boy, he flung his arms around Shuichi and kissed him softly, the two boys blushed; their relationship was still pretty new so they were getting used to how being in love worked, they made their way down the hall, they passed Kaede’s room and suddenly Shuichi stopped, he looked at Kokichi with a worried expression as he had noticed that Kaede’s door was slightly open.

“Kaede?” Shuichi called from the outside, he didn’t receive an answer back, Kokichi waited behind him, he crossed his arms.

“She’s probably at breakfast and forgot to lock her door or something, she’s fine lets go” the impatient young boy said, Shuichi looked worried but nodded and turned away from the door only to hear what sounded like coughing coming from inside of Kaede’s room, Kokichi heard this as well and looked at Shuichi who decided to enter, the sound of coughing got louder as the two boys got closer to the bathroom door, Shuichi knocked on the door and then rattled the handle but the door was locked. 

“K-Kaede?” he asked, worry in his voice “It’s Shuichi and Kokichi, are you alright?” just then the toilet flushed and the door opened, a pale, dishevelled looking Kaede came out of the bathroom she wiped her mouth with a tissue and threw it in the bin, both boys looked concerned for her but she smiled at them, her smile did not hide the fact she looked so unwell. 

“Wow you look like trash!” Kokichi yelled, she giggled sadly and walked over to the mirror to brush her hair, Shuichi looked at her, he was very worried about what he just saw and heard. 

“K-Kaede did you just throw up?” he asked her, she giggled nervously again trying to hide the very obvious fact that she wasn’t very well. She brushed her hair and put her clips in. 

“no I didn’t” she said, Kokichi leant up against the door frame, he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Get better at lying Kaede, you sooo did just throw up; Admit it, you’re sick, do you want us to go get Rantaro or something?” Kokichi said, It was clear that upon hearing Kokichi’s words Kaede became uncomfortable, she cringed slightly before picking up her bag. 

“Why are you guys even here anyway? C-Come on, we need to get to the dining hall or all the food will be gone; I’m fine okay” Kaede didn’t look in any condition to be eating, she looked tired and out of sorts, the boys followed her out of the door, walking behind her as she looked as though she could collapse at any given moment. Shuichi pulled Kokichi’s arm and both boys stopped allowing Kaede to walk ahead. 

“Did you see that just now??” Shuichi asked, Kokichi raised an eyebrow. 

“Kaede throwing up but doing a shit job at hiding it? Yeah, she’s probably on her period or something” Kokichi retorted, Shuichi shook his head. 

“No not that, well yes that but I mean the way she cringed when you said you’d get Rantaro.. I think.. I mean I don’t know but I’m pretty sure she isn’t his biggest fan right now” Kokichi looked at him perplexed. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, shuichi looked lost in thought again. 

“I-I don’t know.. There’s something going on between those two, I noticed yesterday too when Rantaro came in she stopped smiling and when she did smile it was fake, like just now” Kokichi thought back to the day before, he recalled seeing the same thing.  
“Well.. What do we do?” Kokichi asked, Shuichi looked frustrated, he didn’t know, what could they do? They didn’t even know if there was anything going on it could be one big coincidence but it was too coincidental. 

“I-I don’t know yet, I’ll bring it up with her eventually” he said, Kokichi could sense he felt helpless and cuddled him lovingly, before the two made their way to the dining hall, everyone except Rantaro was present, Kaede seemed to be a little more relaxed but not entirely she looked incredibly rough, everyone ate their breakfast together and then the bell went for class, once in the classroom Kaede sat down at a desk at the back of the room, Kokichi sat one side of her and Shuichi sat on the other side, the teacher came in and started to talk about mathematics which no one really cared about except Kiibo, Kiyo and Miu. Shuichi couldn’t help but stare at Kaede, her pale face lost in thought once again, he sighed and held her hand from under the desk, this seemed to spark intense emotions in her and she began to cry silently, Kokichi noticed her crying and gasped softly which alerted Shuichi who saw her tears fall onto her math work. 

“Come on Kaede, let's get out of here..” Shuichi helped Kaede up and Kokichi told the teacher that Kaede wasn’t feeling well and that both boys were taking her to the infirmary, they walked along the corridor together, Kaede did not let go of Shuichi’s hand, soon it seemed that the walk was too much for her and her emotions spilled out in a great sob, Kokichi gasped and checked that the classroom nearest to them was empty, when he made sure he took her inside, Shuichi following too, holding her hand tenderly and reassuringly, Kaede slumped down the wall, sobbing uncontrollably, seeing the once positive and happy girl so upset made both boys feel helpless, they sat either side of her, Shuichi got some tissues and handed them to her. 

“Kaede..” Kokichi asked softly, it wasn’t like him to speak in quiet tones and sincerely at that, Kokichi found it difficult to show empathy due to the childhood trauma’s he had encountered but he was trying, he held her hand “What’s going on?” Kaede sobbed harder, she looked at Shuichi before looking down at the floor. 

“O-Oh its terrible” she cried, Shuichi looked at her with unease, he wiped her eyes with a tissue “I don’t e-even know w-where to begin, I’m scared.. I’m so scared” Kokichi gasped softly. 

“Scared? Of what? Rantaro?” he said outright without even thinking twice, suddenly her face seemed to go pale again, her breathing became shaky as did her body. 

“I-I” she clapped her hands over her mouth and lurched forward , Shuichi gasped as Kokichi grabbed the nearest trash can and placed it under kaede’s chin. 

“Shuichi hold her hair back” he said calmly, Shuichi nodded and did what he said, Shuichi’s anxiety started to kick in, he was emetophobic so being around anyone who felt sick was hard for him but he wanted to be there for Kaede, he loved her like a sibling after all. Suddenly Kaede violently retched and threw up into the trash can Kokichi was holding, Shuichi started to shake from his anxiety, Kokichi could see him shaking and used his other hand to reach over and hold Shuichi’s hand, reassuring him that he was safe. Kaede threw up again and sobbed harder, leaning back against the wall, Kokichi grimaced as he moved the trash can away, Kaede looked at Shuichi who had also gone pale by this point from his phobia. 

“I-I’m sorry Shuichi, I tried not to do that when you were in the room” she cried, Shuichi shook his head, despite being very anxious he reassured her. 

“N-No its okay, you can’t help it, I’m here for you it doesn’t matter about me” he said bravely, Kaede looked at Kokichi and held his hand, she smiled weakly at him.

“Don’t even dare trying to apologise Kaede” he said, he smiled at her softly, she looked at the ground as some more tears rolled out. Shuichi composed himself and hugged her, Kokichi hugged her from the other side, they felt her begin to tremble and start to sob again.

“Rantaro hurt me” she said timidly, Shuichi looked up as did Kokichi, they were shocked, Kaede didn’t make eye contact with the boys, she carried on looking down at the floor, sobbing, crumbling in their loving embraces, “It was after prom night, everything was going so well until we went back to his room, I told him I was feeling dizzy I wanted to leave and go back to my room but he wouldn’t let me he stopped me from leaving, he told me that I had to do what he said” both boys listened to every word, without interrupting, though they knew where this was heading and neither of them liked it. “the room was spinning, I couldn’t see, i-I couldn’t move, that’s when he forced himself on top of me, he ripped my panties off with such force the indents in my legs drew blood.. I was.. I was so scared but I couldn’t scream..” 

Kokichi was crying at this point, the description of violence was a little bit too much for him but he didn’t get up or leave her side, he stayed embracing her to make her feel safe, Shuichi’s eyes were welled up he wanted to cry for his friend but as a detective he knew how to keep emotions out, even though it was hard, especially with how much he loved Kaede. Kaede cried hard for a few moments before taking a deep breath. 

“T-That’s when he… He f-forced himself inside of me… I-It wouldn’t go in at first so he insulted me, calling me mean names, telling me he’d rather be having sex with Miu but I’d do for the time being, he got angry and forced himself in, I-I was in so much pain, I tried to scream your name Shuichi but he… he stuffed a sock into my mouth.. I couldn’t..” she had practically crumbled in both Kokichi and Shuichi’s embrace at this point, she seemed to have minimal energy left from all the crying. Kokichi looked up, he wiped his tears and rested his forehead on her back and took a deep breath.

“Kaede” he said softly “D-Did he u-use protection” Shuichi’s eyes widened as he waited for Kaede to answer, she looked up and shook her head timidly, Kokichi gasped in horror as he lifted his head from Kaede’s back and looked down at the floor. Shuichi cried sadly. 

“D-Did he c_” Kaede cut him off, she knew what he was going to ask, she looked up at him upset, like her whole life had ended in the hour they’d spent in the room. She took a deep breath.

“I already took a test…because i kept v-vomiting” she sobbed “I-I’m pregnant..” suddenly she broke down again, Kokichi didn’t know what to say and neither did Shuichi, the only thing they could do was hold her, hold her close and let her know that they were there for her, that they weren’t going anywhere. 

“F-Fuck” Shuichi said between sobs “I-Im so angry.. why? Why did he do that? I just don’t get it” Kokichi was angry too, he shook his head in disbelief, suddenly as if someone was playing a cruel joke, the door opened and Rantaro entered the room, all three of them looked up and just froze, neither of them knew how to react, Rantaro bent down in front of Kaede with his fake comfort.

“K-angel Babe what’s wrong? Kirumi said you started crying earlier.. I’m worried, come on let's get you back to my room and you can rest_” he was cut off by shuichi punching him square in the face, sending him flying slightly across the floor. Shuichi had never punched anyone before but the sheer anger inside of him because of what he put his platonic soulmate through had caused him to lash out, he took a shaky breath in as Kokichi held Kaede close to his chest. Shuichi got up and grabbed Rantaro’s shirt. 

“H-Hey what the fuck man!! Why'd you punch me you fucking asshole” Rantaro yelled before being punched again, and again and again, the tears streaming down Shuichi’s face with every punch he landed. "I know what you did you son of a bitch, i know what you put Kaede through, how fucking dare you!!" he yelled as he carried on punching as hard as his skinny frame could muster. Kaede was visibly distressed by this point.

“Shuichi please let go of him!” she sobbed, Afraid that Monokuma would see and hear what was going on, Kokichi quickly defused the situation. 

“Saihara! You’re better than this, leave the fucking scum bag alone, karma will get his filthy ass, Kaede needs you right now…” Shuichi tried to catch his breath as he angrily stared at a beat up Rantaro and the cuts that were now on his knuckles where he had hit with such force, he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Get away from her” he said, his eyes still fixed on Rantaro who lay on the floor bloodied and bruised, Rantaro spat out some blood “get away from her now, don’t ever come near her again or so help me I will kill you without a second thought” Rantaro got to his feet, he stared at Kaede who whimpered and burrowed her head into Kokichi’s chest, he left the room. 

“You idiot Shuichi! W-What if he tells on you…?” Kaede said, with tears still profusely streaming down her face, Shuichi shook his head and sat back down beside her.

“And what will he say? ‘Monokuma I got beaten up because I raped someone’? yeah highly doubt it..” Kokichi stroked her head, she sniffled and sobbed into him, Shuichi held her hand, the trio sat in silence for a few minutes. Their brains desperately trying to process everything that had happened. 

“S-So.. I hate to ask.. but what’s gonna happen.. ya know.. to the b-baby?” Kokichi asked apprehensively, Kaede started to cry softly again, she sat up against the wall again. 

“I-I don’t know.. I obviously don’t want it… b-but I don’t think I can go through a t-termination on my own” she started to sob harder “I can’t do this on my own” suddenly both boys held her hands, tightly and tenderly. She gasped and looked at them both.

“Theres no way you’ll be alone” Kokichi said compassionately “Shuichi and I will never leave your side, you got that?” She smiled weakly, Shuichi kissed her cheek. 

“Im never ever leaving your side, WE are never leaving you, We’ll be here through whatever you decide to do okay? Whatever choice you make, When you go to the police we’ll be here, Kaede you brave brave girl” All three of them cuddled up to each other again, Kokichi got out his phone and he put Clair de Lune on softly, once again the beautiful music filled the air, Kaede silently sobbed to the music as she held both boy’s hands. It was as if in that small moment of calm after the storm, the music had washed the bitter taste from the mouths of the friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate or have any dislike for Rantaro i just needed to have him fill this role.  
> he'll have a nicer role soon
> 
> there will be a part 2 with a happy-ish ending.


End file.
